The major goals of this project are to develop culturally relevant, valid screening and assessment tools for the diverse populations of the Southwest who are ordered into drug treatment by drug courts, and to examine preliminary hypotheses concerning the determinants of client engagement and retention in court mandated drug treatment services. This pilot will also enable the Team Leader (Jose B. Ashford) and senior researchers from the Arizona State University Multidisciplinary Research Initiative on Conflict and its Management (MRIC), and other SIRC Mentorship and Methodology researchers to work with junior social work faculty members with related research interests. These include developing treatment engagement and retention technologies for dually diagnosed individuals (Layne Stromwall) and low income mothers with substance abuse problems (Nancy Larson), and examining the resiliency effects of social networks for Latino youth and families experiencing co-morbidity of mental illness and drug abuse in mandated treatment (Jane Holschuh). The objectives for achieving these pilot aims are: Client engagement and retention Evaluate the suitability of existing measures of "readiness to change" for use with parents in Family Dependency Drug Courts, applying the resiliency to risk ecological approach and testing for cultural competency. The project will begin by studying treatment engagement and retention issues germane to family/juvenile drug courts. Here we will explore the applicability of competing theories in the social science literature about what predicts parental engagement and compliance with treatment in a Family Dependency Drug Court. Faculty expertise and development Foster interdisciplinary dialog between social work researchers, practitioners, and senior investigators in economics, justice studies, law, psychology, and sociology about measuring parental attitudes germane to assessing treatment engagement and compliance issues among families in the Southwest region. Link the project?s interdisciplinary research team with senior substance abuse researchers and members of the SIRC methodology/mentorship core (e.g. Jennie Kronenfeld and Verna Keith) and court-based social workers. Receive consultation from leading experts on measuring cooperation and compliance with the decisions of authorities/institutions from a culturally competent approach (e.g., Robert Cialdini and Tom Tyler).